Butterfly
by Plume de Zebre
Summary: Zoro aime Mihawk, Mihawk aime Zoro, ils ne savent pas que leurs sentiments sont réciproques, et ça énerve Perona qui, pour l'anniversaire du capitaine corsaire, mets en place un plan... Songfic


**Bonjour, bonsoir, bonmatin !**

**Vous avez ici, sous les yeux, un autre OS, encore… Une songfic, comme le dernier, et basé sur une chanson du même groupe…**

**Je dédie cet OS à ma Moony-chan, pour tout ce qu'elle a fait… JE T'ADOOORE ! (et j'espère que t'a pas sauté le mot de l'auteuse cette fois ))**

**Disclaimer**

**Rien à moi, tout à Oda.**

**C'est du yaoi, ne changeons pas les habitudes ! Donc les homophobes… AU REVOIR !**

**La chanson est « Butterfly » de Superbus et le pairing est MihawkxZoro, assisté par Perona :)**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

_J'ai des butterflies,_

_Des papillons en pagaille…_

_Ton visage se dessine_

_Dans le moindre détail…_

_Un peu sonnée par cette_

_Foutue bataille_

_Je m'accroche à tes mots_

_Dans le moindre détail…_

Le jeune sabreur aux cheveux verts observait le maître de l'épée, Dracule Mihawk, pendant qu'il s'entrainait, dans l'immense cour de son château.

Il n'arrive pas à décrocher son regard.

Il n'arrive plus, depuis quelques semaines…

Perona, dos au mur, observait ce tableau, Mihawk décochant de puissants coups, s'énervant, car il essayait de créer un nouveau coup, que ça faisait trois mois qu'il travaillait dessus et que pour l'instant, niet, et Zoro, en train de baver littéralement sur lui.

« Quel dommage qu'ils n'assument pas, ils feraient une belle paire… Un vampire fier et colérique, avec un bretteur alcoolique et très indiscret, aussi têtus l'un que l'autre… »

Elle avait sérieusement envie de les baffer.

Car Zoro ne remarquait pas que Mihawk s'échinait pour lui.

Et que lui ne voyait qu'il en avait pas besoin de lui offrir comme une preuve d'amour, afin de gagner le cœur du vert, étant donné que le faucon occupait toutes ses pensées.

Si un marimo pensait, bien entendu.

La princesse soupira.

Avec une tête de varech et une buse, c'était mal parti.

Comme ils l'énervaient, et qu'elle s'ennuyait un peu, elle envoya des Negative Hollows.

-Je ne mérite pas de vivre…

-Mon chapeau avec une plume, c'est trop la honte…

Au bout de quelques secondes, les sabreurs se mirent à courir derrière elle.

-POURQUOI T'AS FAIT CA ? CA VA PAS DANS TA TETE ?!

Elle s'éleva haut dans les airs.

-Toujours ça de gagné, pensa-t-elle. Ils sont ensemble dans ces moments là…

Elle réintégra son enveloppe corporelle dans sa chambre, et, en se relevant, remarqua un bloc à dessins, ainsi que des crayons tout neufs.

-Ben… J'ai rien commandé…

Elle regarde l'étiquette.

_Roronoa Zoro_

_Lugubra_

_Grand Line_

-Tiens tiens tiens… Intéressant…

Elle emmena le colis dans la chambre du bretteur, et, après l'avoir déposé sur le bureau, décida de chercher ce qu'il dessine.

Histoire de se moquer.

Elle trouva un bloc, qu'elle commença à feuilleter.

Au bout de deux heures, et 5 blocs, ainsi que pas mal de feuilles volantes…

-Il est fou de lui…

Elle avisa un calendrier.

Le lendemain, c'est l'anniversaire du capitaine corsaire.

Une idée naquit dans son esprit.

-Nyark nyark nyark…

_Butterfly, butterfly_

_Butterfly, butterfly…_

_Butterfly, butterfly,_

_Butterfly, Butterfly…_

Le soir, Dracule continuait.

Il avait trouvé ce qui clochait dans son nouveau coup.

C'était juste une question de pénétration de la lame.

_Oui, Dracule, t'aimerais bien pénétrer ta propre lame… Autre part…_

Mihawk se redressa.

« Putain, mais à quoi je pense moi ? »

Ses pensées ne tardèrent pas à être bien plus brûlantes, un peu trop.

Il courut dans le manoir et se barricada dans la salle d'eau, se glissa sous la douche et actionna le bouton d'eau froide.

« C'est pas bon… Pas bon du tout… »

Il ressortit une demi heure plus tard, une serviette nouée sur sa taille, les cheveux lourds d'eau, un bien être étrange régnant en lui.

Perona passa à côté, elle chantonnait une chanson d'une voix assez douce, pas le genre qu'elle avait d'habitude.

« J'ai des butterflies, des papillons en… Oh mon dieu… »

Elle stoppa dès qu'elle vit Mihawk à peine sorti de la salle de bain, en profita pour se rincer l'œil et commençant à saigner du nez.

-Euh… Perona ?

-LA VACHE, C'EST REALISTE ! *µ* Même s'il avait pas le modèle sous la main, et que c'est que des fantasmes…

-… Euh…

Perona s'enfuit en courant, en hurlant « YOHOHO » on ne sait pas pourquoi, en agitant les bras et en saignant encore plus du nez.

Elle récupéra les blocs dans le dos de Zoro, en profita pour regarder ce qu'il dessinait , il la remarque pas, il a un casque vissé sur les oreilles, avec Superbus qui s'en échappait…

_J'ai des butterflies_

_Des émotions en pagaille_

_Mon ventre se tord_

_Avant de te dire bye bye_

_Un peu sonnée par ce_

_Foutu détail_

_Ta voix résonne_

_Au fond de mes entrailles…_

Le lendemain, Mihawk, ne se souvenant pas que ce jour était spécial pour lui, finalisa sa nouvelle attaque.

Zoro, revenant de son entrainement à ce moment là, s'arrêta et, comme à son habitude, le regarda, son ventre se tordant à sa vue.

Il sortit de son sac, où il emportait son déjeuner, son saké et une trousse de premiers secours, un bloc à dessin et un crayon, se concentra et observa afin de graver le moindre détail sur sa rétine.

Mihawk taillada l'air rapidement, si bien que sa lame en devenait invisible, une forme gigantesque apparut.

Un papillon.

L'animal que préférait Zoro.

_Attends… Cette attaque… C'est pour moi ?... Non non, va pas t'imaginer des choses… Reste à ta place… De toute manière… Vous êtes sensés être ennemis, même si il t'a pris comme élève… Euh, ben s'il a fait ça, il me considère peut être comme un ami maintenant, car ça fait quand même presque un an qu'on habite ensemble… A moins que ce soit une cohabitation ?Me considère-t-il comme un étranger ? Encore un ennemi ?Raaah, j'en sais rien… Je ne sais plus…_

-Aerian Slash ! Butterfly !

Le papillon se mit à battre des ailes, l'air généré agissant comme une lame, tranchant les arbres alentours.

Au fur et à mesure que ses ailes battaient, l'animal rétrécissait, jusqu'à devenir aussi grand que la paume de la main, et bien plus vivant qu'une attaque.

L'insecte se posa sur l'index de Mihawk, qu'il leva afin de l'observer.

Il avait un corps fin noir, de grands yeux à facettes émeraude, de gracieuses antennes, des ailes grandes comme la paume d'une main, vertes foncés, avec les veines dorées.

Le papillon s'envola en direction de Zoro, il se posa sur le cœur.

Zoro redressa la tête et croisa des yeux de faucons.

Il se leva et, avant même que le capitaine corsaire eut le temps de dire ouf, il était rentré au manoir, en courant, sans se retourner.

_Butterfly, butterfly_

_Butterfly, butterfly…_

_Butterfly, butterfly,_

_Butterfly, Butterfly…_

Mihawk, en rentrant, fut intercepté par Perona, qui tenait cinq carnets à dessins et autant de chemises pleines à craquer de feuilles.

-Ah, te voilà ! BON ANNIVERSAIRE !

L'épéiste stoppa.

-Ah… Ben euh… Merci…

-Tiens, prends tout ça… C'est le premier cadeau de Zoro.

_Il a pensé à moi ?_

Perona s'envola, laissant le faucon planté au milieu du couloir.

-….. Hé, attends !

Perona se retourna, à moitié dans le plafond déjà.

-Comment ça, premier cadeau ?

La princesse se mit à rire et monta d'un étage.

-Maintenant… étape numéro 2 !

_J'ai des butterflies,_

_Des papillons en pagaille,_

_Ton visage se dessine_

_Dans le moindre détail…_

_Un peu sonnée par cette_

_Foutue bataille,_

_Je m'accroche à tes mots_

_Dans le moindre détail…_

La fantôme s'approchait tout doucement de sa victime innocente, qui soulevait des poids.

-Marimo kun !

Le vert stoppa et se retourna lentement, un feu bleu de rage brûlant dans ses yeux.

-TU. M'AS. APPELÉ. COMMENT.

-Sleeping hollow!

Un fantôme traversa la tête de Zoro, qui s'endormit tout de suite.

Perona demanda à des fantômes de le mettre sur le lit, et sortit de sa poche une paire de menottes, laissant la clé sur le bureau, elle en équipa Zoro.

-Dodo, l'enfant do, l'enfant dormira bientôt… chantonne-t-elle avec un sourire diabolique, en injectant un aphrodisiaque à Zoro.

Elle redescendit et trouva Mihawk assez rouge, à cause de certains dessins que Perona avait dessinés elle-même, en imitant le style de Zoro et en décalquant, le montrant lui et Zoro dans des positions plus qu'explicite.

-Qu'est ce que tu as ? Demanda innocemment la rose. Ouh la la, tu es tout rouge! Tu as chaud ? Tu veux un verre d'eau ?

-Ou… Oui, si ça te dérange pas…

-Oh, mais pas du tout…

Elle chercha un verre d'eau où elle glissa un aphrodisiaque également, et le donna au faucon, qui la remercia avant de boire goulument.

_Tu va voir, œil de faucon, ce que tu vas boire après… _

-Perona ? Tu saigne.

-Oh, ce n'est pas grave…

Perona, avant de sortir, lança :

-Au fait, Zoro voulait te dire quelque chose, il est dans sa chambre…

Quand elle vit Mihawk qui se retenait de courir pour aller dans ladite chambre, elle sut tout de suite que la poudre faisait son effet.

Elle le devanca discrètement, pour l'étape numéro 4.

_Butterfly, butterfly_

_Butterfly, butterfly…_

_Butterfly, butterfly,_

_Butterfly, Butterfly…_

Zoro venait de se réveiller, embrasé, la chaleur de son corps l'étouffant, il transpirait.

En voulant se relever, il se trouva bloqué par une paire de menottes.

Il se souvient alors de ce qu'il s'était passé.

_Je vais la tuer !_

-Hello, marimo~

-PERONA ! LIBÈRE MOI ! MAIS QU'EST CE QUI T'AS PRIS DANS TA CABOCHE DE MARSHMALLOW ?!

-J'en avais RAS LES ANGLAISES DE VOIR **QUE VOUS VOUS AIMEZ SANS LE DIRE !**

Marimo rata un épisode et bugua un coup.

Perona, sûre d'avoir l'attention de son auditorium, lui exposa ce qu'elle avait fait.

-T'AS DONNÉ MES DESSINS ?!

-Oui, y compris ceux dans la chemise marqué « confidentiel ».

-Oh non… Non non non non…

-Tu m'as écouté… Je t'ai dit qu'il t'aimait !

Mais rien à faire, Zoro ne l'écoutait pas.

L'aphrodisiaque faisait son effet, et il était concentré sur la bosse qui commençait à déformer son pantalon, légèrement, et augmentait sa chaleur corporelle.

Perona disparut.

Mihawk entra.

-Zoro ? Excuse moi, mais Perona…

Quand il vit Zoro attaché, haletant, rougi, transpirant, son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Il s'approcha et s'assit près de Zoro, dont le cœur battait de plus en plus vite.

Hypnotisé par ses lèvres il l'embrassa tout doucement, avant de se reculer.

_Oh non, j'ai embrassé mon élève… MAIS QU'EST-CE QU…_

Zoro, de son bras libre, l'agrippa au bras.

-Pars pas… C'est… Recommence ?

-Mais non, je ne peux pas, je ne sais même si…

-Je t'aime. Les dessins qu'elle t'a donné ne t'ont pas suffit ?

Mihawk se souvient des dessins.

Et l'aphrodisiaque, ainsi que Zoro, agissait sur lui.

Il défit lentement Zoro, qui l'enlaça et l'embrassa ave passion.

Le maître de l'épée le fit lentement basculer sur le côté…

_Butterfly, butterfly_

_Butterfly, butterfly…_

_Butterfly, butterfly,_

_Butterfly, Butterfly…_

_-_J'adore ton tatouage…

Mihawk retraçait du bout des doigts le dessin sombre sur la clavicule de Zoro, qui avait des veinures stylisées dorées sur le fond noir.

-Merci, répondit Zoro, avant de l'embrasser chastement sur la bouche.

Un léger silence s'ensuivit, entrecoupé par leurs respirations.

-Faudra aussi remercier Perona… fit le vert.

-Oh ne t'inquiètes pas, je pense qu'on l'a déjà remercié…

-Comment ça ?

-T'entends pas l'escargocaméra qui tourne depuis tout à l'heure ?

-Ah…

Les deux épéistes soupirèrent légèrement, heureux.

-… Un escargocaméra ?

-…

-… PERONAAAAAA !

**Fin**


End file.
